


Symphonies and Rock Bands

by ninjentsie



Category: Thomas Sanders (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Logan only listens to fine classical music, when effort was put into each part of the piece. But Virgil decides he has to take up the job as teacher in order to get Logan to see things differently.





	Symphonies and Rock Bands

Virgil was listening to his music one morning, not bothering anybody as far as he knew. Patton’s room was sound proof, and he couldn’t hear anything from around the house. Roman was probably listening to his music in his headphones anyway. And Logan probably didn’t mind, right? Wrong. Thirty seconds into his playlist Logan came in with a huff, uninvited.

“Do you mind, Virgil, some of us are trying to work on important things. Like the script for the upcoming video for example!” Logan complained. Virgil turned down his music.

He explained, “My headphones are broken so I need to rock out as loud as possible until they’re fixed. Also, did you leave the window open in your room?” Virgil just wanted the logical side to leave already. If he had to freak him out and worry him just to get him away then that’s what he would do.

Logan frowned and answered, “Yes. Why?”

Virgil sighed, “Well, your papers might fly out the window, you know? It’s awfully windy out today, Logan.” Logan suddenly went pale. He ran out and back to his room, and Virgil sighed in relief. He turned his music back on, relaxing in his chair as the sound blared from his speaker. Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. Not his favorite song by them, but Spotify is a whore that doesn’t stop sucking.

A few songs later Logan came back in, rubbing his eyes. “What do you see in this music anyway? It’s just loud noise with words that are all about sadness and anger and how life is horrible!” Virgil turned it down, and then just decided to pause it. He huffed and glared at Logan.

“And what do you listen to, teach?” Virgil sighed, leaning back in his chair and shutting his sketchbook. 

Logan glanced at the sketchbook curiously before answering, “Classical pieces mostly. Music. Composers. Things like that.” Virgil sighed in annoyance and picked up his phone, scrolling through the songs. He needed something that he knew Logan would like but it was also something Virgil liked.

“Logan, you do realize that it’s the same shit? Like you do realize that the music I listen to is just like yours but different noise? Yours is done with band instruments, mine is done with rock band instruments.” Logan scoffed and shook his head. He pushed his glasses up, meaning he had some sort of argument right back. Virgil prepared himself.

He explained, “The music of today is nothing like the music back then. Back then effort was put into it! The operas had an actual message that you had to work and think about to solve! There were pieces to decide like puzzles and mysteries to unfold before you, through your ears. Virgil your music has clear music about sadness, depression, and the common joke of today’s youth. That common joke being how lots of youth these days have habits of masking their emotional issues with sarcasm and, uh, memes.” Virgil tapped his foot impatiently.

“I’m disappointed,” Virgil yawned, “I expected charts and graphs and valuable arguments. Logan, you of all people should know that an argument based on opinions can never end well. Look, there are songs of today that can be interpreted and solved the way that you mean. Have you ever really  _ listened _ to my music anyway?” Logan looked taken back. He slowly shook his head. Virgil got his phone unplugged from the speaker.

Logan huffed and sat down next to Virgil, waiting for him to pick a song. Virgil hit shuffle. Intertwined by Dodie Clark. Not one that Logan expected him to pick, but he was sure it was like every other sappy love song. Virgil smiled as they only got through the first couple lines. 

With a mocking yawn Logan explained, “This is easy. Skin, heat, she’s talking about lying with another human being and cuddling naked or something along those lines. It’s slightly up for interpretation, but it’s still obviously about being close with somebody and being intertwined. Done. Next?” Virgil shook his head and unpaused the song. It kept playing.

“Can you drink all my thoughts, because I can’t stand them.” Logan repeated the words after Virgil paused it again. He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his neck. Virgil’s smile grew as Logan rushed through an explanation for the line. “The common cliche of, uh, of the girl leaning against the guy for support? It’s common that the girl is fragile and the guy is strong, so the guy is meant to, uh… Meant to protect her in a way.” Virgil rolled his eyes. He pressed play.

Later into the song Logan was stuck again. He huffed, “I’ve pinned each and every hope on you I hope that you don’t bleed with me. Okay, again, that’s the girl leaning on the guy for protection.” Virgil played the rest of the song.

“Now, would you like to watch Dodie Clark’s explanation video?” Virgil smiled. Logan went pale. He had been tricked. 

“Explanation?”

Virgil played the video for him and he watched as Logan was now staring at the screen in horror, realizing how wrong he was about the music Virgil listened to. When the explanation video was over, Logan slowly looked at Virgil, who was smiling evilly as he plugged in the speakers and turned the volume up.

Logan’s face got red as he slowly got more angry about the whole thing. He knew that a debate was a debate and he couldn’t win all of them bUT NONE OF THIS WAS FAIR! He pulled Virgil up by his collar, glaring at him. Anxiety gasped, his eyes wide as he squirmed for a moment.

Suddenly, Logan kissed Virgil, their lips smashing together in a passionate kiss. Virgil couldn’t move, in fact he was sure Logan magically froze him somehow. Logan pulled away and growled, “Interpret that.” He dropped Virgil back in his chair and left. Virgil slowly turned red, turning his music up louder and locking the door for the day. He was flustered enough, and he didn’t need the family pointing it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for short and sweet stuff so here's what I came up with yippee!!!


End file.
